In the Eyes of Others
by Crossing Dreamer Silverdramon
Summary: Chrono CrossDigimon 02 crossover. After the events of Ft. Dragonia, Serge is stranded in the Digital World. He must find a way back to his world, and must rely on Kari to help him out. It won't be easy when all of her friends have turned against her.
1. Chapter 1 Friend or Foe

**A/N:** For those who haven't heard of the game Chrono Cross, I suggest you go to Wikipedia and look up Chrono Cross. If you're too lazy to do so then I dunno I guess I should just tell you what it's about.

Serge is the main character of the game and he has really cool blue hair! He's a 17 year old silent protagonist from a village called Arni in the year 1020 AD. One day he is suddenly forced into a alternate dimension (where he learns that he is in fact dead, buried, and no one in his village even recognizes him). After some altercations Serge is accompanied by a mysterious traveler (a thief from a group called Radical Dreamers) named Kid in search of answers to why he was transported to that world to begin with. Several other characters can be recruited throughout the game (you can't get them all when playing the game the first time since there are multiple ways to playing the game, but I think there is a way to achieve this after you play it the third time or something).

Anyway, a catlike demi-human named Lynx plays a big role in the story as the main villain of the game; Kid wants to kill him to avenge Lucca (a character from Chrono Cross' prequel Chrono Trigger that originally came out for the Super Nintendo, it's also a good game to play) and Serge is really looking for answers to how he and Lynx are connected considering that the demi-human is after him and Lynx is from one dimension while Serge is from the other.

Okay so I'm not being quite accurate about the plot. You can always play the game yourself, go to Wikipedia and look it up, or you can check this website (but since it doesn't show up on here you'll have to go to my profile to get the link) it has a lot of information on Chrono Cross and Chrono Trigger and other things.

This is my first attempt at a Chrono Cross/Digimon crossover so don't be mean and please leave a **review**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Cross or Digimon

**Code Thing  
**"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_**Attacks/Techs/ELEMENTS  
**_Words that express meaning _

**Chapter 1 Friend Or Foe  
**It all happened so quickly for the three young heroes. They had entered through Mt. Pyre and made their way through the boiling lava, a labyrinth of mountainous terrain until they reached the center of the area that was Fort Dragonia. Again they navigate their way through the lower part of the base until they reached a pedestal that transported them above the floating base of the fort.

The blue haired teenager named Serge stared at the familiar scenery that he had seen many times in his dreams, and looked cautiously at the young blond haired thief standing next to him. She didn't look worried at all if anything she had a smile on her face as she walked forward and kicked the large door open. Serge and the other companion, a knight named Glenn followed after her. They entered the room and found General Viper, the leader of the Acacia Dragoons and a black clad, golden eyed demi-human named Lynx already there with the Dragon Tear as they waited for the three adventurers.

They confronted the General but he simply drew his sword saying, "I have nothing personal against you, but anyone who hinders our plan must be eliminated. I am rather sorry about that..."

Viper went on the offensive, his sword raised his as he charged towards Kid. Glenn quickly interceded the attack with his own sword, dueling with the older man while giving Kid the chance to charge up and use an element. General Viper was bombarded with several fireballs before he thrown back by Glenn's punch. Viper staggered unaware of Serge who was going for a sneak attack with his Silver Swallow. The teen got ready and performed his **Slash&Dash** tech, injuring Viper's arm, and forcing him drop his weapon, which Glenn kicked away.

Viper stood defeated but managed to laugh, impressed by the groups' display of strength that he was beaten so easily. He suddenly drew out another blade and prepared himself for a second match with the three adventurers, but Lynx who had been standing in the sidelines watching them materialized behind the older man with a dagger in his hand. Before Viper could do anything, Lynx drove the dagger deep into his back until all that was left was the hilt.

"L-Lynx... You...traitor...!" Viper gasped, realizing that Lynx had betrayed him. The demi-human let go of the old man letting him collapse on the floor with a thud.

"You were extremely useful in helping me make my way around these islands. I appreciate your help, General. However, I no longer have any need for you. This fort shall serve as a fine grave marker for you and your dragoons. May you rest in peace."

Viper strains to move his head as he his last words, "D-Damn…! Forgive… me…Riddel," before he slipping unconscious.

"Now, let this be your final resting place as well," says as he stares at the General with emotionless golden eyes. He didn't want any interruptions from Viper when he confronted these _kids_. Afterwards the traitor turns his attention to the other three individuals.

Kid yelled and runs at him with her dagger as another fight begins. Lynx was outnumbered but he didn't care, unlike Viper, he wasn't going to lose so easily. Three against one was a bit unfair towards the demi-human, but then again Lynx always had a few tricks up his sleeve. And he certainly wasn't about to let himself be defeated by these nuisances. Not when he worked so hard to obtain the Dragon Tear. He needed it to achieve the ultimate goal of obtaining the legendary Frozen Flame.

Glenn staggered back catching his breath, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't land a hit on Lynx since he kept deflecting the knights attacks with his scythe. Kid charged** AQUABEAM** and aimed it towards Lynx, but the demi-human noticed what was going on and dodged the attack before unleashing his **FeralCats **on them. Kid was struck first and was sent crashing into Glenn who caught her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Kid nodded and got up. "Bastard's tougher than I thought." she said as she used a cure element. "Any ideas?" Glenn shook his head and ran back to Lynx who was fighting Serge now. The teen was dodging Lynx's attacks but it wasn't doing any good as every time he tried to deflect his onslaught of attacks kept sending him stumbling back.

"Serge!" Kid cries out when Lynx's uppercut sends Serge's Swallow flying into the air leaving him utterly defenseless. A kick to his chest sends the teen crashing to the ground. "That does it!" The thief exclaims as she glows red and prepares to use her **RedPin **tech. Lynx jumps back and maneuvers his way but a few daggers manage to hit their mark striking him in his arms and legs.

"Nows our chance!" Glenn says as he grabs Serge's weapon and throws to at him. Serge catches it with ease, nods and readies himself into a running stance. He knew what Glenn meant and they both had to be ready to get it right. Glenn started glowing a bright green, while Serge glowed white before they both ran towards Lynx combining their techs **Slash&Dash** and **Dash&Gash **into the more powerful double tech **X-Strike**. They strike Lynx from both sides successfully defeating Lynx for the second time.

"You're more trouble than I thought... But do you really think your skills are superior to mine?" growled as he took a few steps back.

"Sore loser," Kid teased. But it didn't matter to the demi-human if he had lost, it was all part of the plan. He just needed to buy some more time before he could set his plans into motion. After all, he had _him_in the right spot. He was waiting for this moment for a very long time.

_Serge... The Chrono Trigger..._

The Assassin of Time was finally here as predicted, the Dragon Tear was already in place in a pedestal at the center of the chamber, awaiting to be activated. Everything was ready. He had been patient, and it would all pay off soon. The tear would be activated and control of the flame would return to the Goddess of fate at long last.

"Serge, have you ever questioned who you really are?" said, engaging in conversation with the teen from Arni Village. Serge flinched at the question he was being asked but remained silent.

"What has been the significance of your existence up until now? On that ominous day 10 years ago, the boundary of space and time was torn, and part of me, in fact, died..." The demi-human says calmly. "You cannot defeat me, Serge... This is because denying me is the same as erasing your very existence." Lynx places his hand on the Dragon Tear feeling it burn into his hand. It was time.

However, Kid didn't seem to believe anything he said. "Don't be taken in by his rubbish, Serge!! This guy's full of it!" knew that Lynx was trying to pressure him into believing some bunch of nonsense.

"Huh... We'll see about that. There are two sides to every coin. Life and death...Love and hate...They are all the same!" He exclaims as he raises his arms up into the air.

"What'd you say!? Talk some sense, will ya!" Kid yells frustrated as she readies her dagger once more.

hears a strange ringing sound echoing throughout the chamber. Before he knows it, he finds himself taking a step forwards towards Lynx. He doesn't even hear Glenn and Kid calling out to him as he walks closer to the tear. Unwillingly the teen shifts his attention to look at the blue object at the center. Something about it was so mesmerizing that he couldn't keep his eyes away from it. It was like he lost his own will to the orb.

The tear showed his reflection briefly before it shifted and changed into that of his foes, his glowing golden eyes beaming right at him as the ringing in his ears got louder. Serge fell to his knees clutching his head in agony; it only got worse as the pain spread down to the rest of his body. It almost felt as if something was tearing him apart.

He didn't see that Lynx was behaving in a similar way or that his friends had come to his aid when they knew that something was wrong with him. Serge yelled for a short time wishing it would end, then as soon as it hit him the pain started to recede though his arms and legs still hurt. There was a sudden weight on his hand and he was standing up?

"Serge, ya arrite mate?" Kid asked slightly concerned, Serge opened his eyes and saw her kneeling down beside a figure with blue hair like his own, but that wasn't possible. She turned to him and started glaring at him with a look of utmost hatred.

"Yes...I'm fine...I'm just fine, Kid," the teen said before Serge could respond.

'_What is going on?'_ Serge thought as he stared at himself on the other side alongside his friends. But that was impossible because that would mean that there were two of them. He was about to ask Kid what she was doing when the person, the other Serge spoke.

"What are you doing Lynx?" The blue haired teen asked as he had Kid help him up to his feet. He gave a slight smile when Serge did not answer.

_'Lynx? Did he just call me Lynx?'_ Serge looked down at his hands and realized that the weight that was pulling him down was in fact Lynx's scythe that he was now holding onto. His hands were also now covered in light brown fur and he was dressed in dark clothing. He felt his chest constrict at the sudden realization that somehow he was in Lynx's body.

But then did that mean that the demi-human was presumably inhabiting his body now? How was this possible? Serge took a step back the scythe almost slipping from his hands.

"We need to kill him now," the teen said as he picked up the Silver Swallow.

"Are you sure yer okay mate?" Kid said as she looked back to the demi-human who was looking at them confused.

"Whatever happened to me, affected him too. Look at him, now is our chance," he replied. The knight nodded in agreement, "Serge's right, we have to take him down while we still can," and with that he drew out his sword and advanced closer to their demi-human enemy along with Kid and the Serge impostor right next to him.

Serge shook his head and tried to speak up and tell them that they were making a mistake but he could only choke out and growl incomprehensibly. He coughed a few times before realizing that his friend Glenn was coming at him with a sword at hand.

Quickly, he dodged the knight's attack by jumping back. Serge reluctantly fought back and tried to defend himself more than attacking, but man the scythe he was holding onto was a bit too heavy for him to handle even in his new form. How did Lynx ever manage?

There had to be a way to tell his friends that he was the real Serge, but he couldn't as the real Lynx attacked him with his own weapon. Kid watched as her friend suddenly went to the offense and attacked the demi-human almost mercilessly. Lynx didn't even try to fight back and instead kept trying to protect himself from Serge's onslaught of attacks.

Being a white innate always meant that he had an advantage over opponents with black innates, though the same goes in reverse. But now that Serge inhabited Lynx's body, his innate must have also changed, since Lynx managed to produce his **Luminaire **attack effortlessly. It ended up doing the most damage to him as he was thrown back, dropping the scythe as he hit a wall.

Before he could get up Kid appeared in front of him intending to finish him. Serge's golden eyes grew wide as she stabbed him with her dagger. The demi-human collapsed in front of Kid clutching his abdomen in pain. It was possible that Kid may have fatally wounded him then but he was still alive, though just barely.

"You did it Kid," The impostor said as he slowly approached her.

"Y-Yeah...I showed him..." Kid replied, but she didn't feel satisfied with what she had done. As if something was missing.

He looked down and frowned when he saw that Serge was still alive, he looked to Kid, "Finish him with your dagger," he ordered almost coldly.

"Right," replied Kid already holding her ivory dagger in her hand. She rolled the demi-human over on his back with her foot and stared at her archenemy, the one who took everything away and destroyed her life. She watched him gasping for breath as he looked up to her before muttering something she couldn't even understand.

"Kid..." the demi-human managed to force out, the tone of voice sounded nothing like the Lynx she knew. He looked up at her; there was something about him that was different. His golden eyes seemed afraid or even hurtful as she had done something wrong to him. It made no sense why Lynx would behave that way after everything he did. But she just couldn't do it; she wanted to take revenge on him but now it was just impossible for her to do it. She didn't know why but it felt as if she was hurting someone else. But that couldn't be possible right?

"I can't do it," she responded after much deliberation, She looked back to her teammates, still holding her dagger but not in anger as she wanted it.

The blue haired teen looked to her surprised, "Why not?"

Kid shook her head, "I don't know, I just can't do it," she responded somewhat ashamed she avoided the impostor's questioning gaze feeling unease as he sighed.

"Hand me your dagger. I'll finish him off then," he said as he extended his gloved hand waiting for Kid to hand him the blade.

Kid cooperated and gave him her knife. With a smirk on his face, the fake serge advanced to his former self and kicked him hard in the ribs, Kid winced when Lynx cried out in agony, but did nothing and just watched.

"Heh, Goodbye Lynx," he said as he raised the dagger high above his head.

"Wait!" Kid cried out forcing the impostor to a halt.

"Ya can't," she said, causing the teen to growl, this startled the thief for she had never seen Serge act that way.

"What? He has to die!" he yelled trying to prove a point.

"Serge is right," said Glenn agreeing with him, glaring at the demi-human with disgust; he wasn't going to forgive him for what he did to General Viper.

"Don't ya think I don't know that? But…" she didn't know what to say, she was confused, why was she defending a murderer?

"But what Kid? He killed your friends remember? What about all those other people Kid? We must avenge all those who died, don't you want to avenge Lucca?" he asked.

"Wh-what?!" Kid looked at the blue haired teen in shock.

"I said, don't you want me to avenge Lucca?" the fake Serge repeated annoyed.

Kid looked at the defeated Lynx then back to Serge when it hit her. In the short time that she knew the teen, not once did she ever tell him Lucca's name, sure she may have mentioned her as "Sis" but never more than that. So how could he have known, it was impossible unless...

Unless...

_'That can't be.'_

"Kid?" she could hear the demi-human calling out faintly, only to have Serge kick him again. This surprised the thief even more; never had she seen the boy act this way. There was definitely a change in Serge's behavior, heck there was even a change in Lynx's behavior, and it all happened after he approached the Dragon Tear.

"Kid, are you alright?" Glenn asked as he approached them slowly, but she wasn't paying attention.

"How do you know her name?" Kid demanded.

"What are you talking about, Kid...?" the fake Serge replied confused.

Kid grabbed his arm and brought him to eye level and hissed, "Not once did I ever mention Lucca's name to you, Serge... Tell me how do you know her name…"

The impostor closed his eyes as if thinking up a reply while Kid waited. He opened his eyes as if coming to a conclusion, he smiled and with the Kid's dagger still in his possession the teen quickly overpowered the girl and drove the blade into her stomach before she could do anything. Once he finished he pulled back so that everyone could see, as Kid stared wide eyed in shock while slowly collapsing to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" The real Serge roared, but his cries were drowned out by Glenn's own outburst.

"Serge, have you gone insane!? What have you done?!" the Knight yelled at his friend. Kid was lying on the floor, gritting her teeth in pain, as she tried to look up to see the her friend holding the ivory dagger covered in blood while he smiled sadistically.

"Ugh...yer Lynx...aren't ya...?" said Kid, know realizing that the person who did this to her wasn't her friend at all. It was Lynx, who somehow switched bodies with the real Serge, but then it meant that it was Serge in the form of a demi-human whom she had tried to kill moments ago. The damage had been done. Kid tried to move her head enough so that she could see the real Serge lying on the floor only a couple of feet away from her. He stares at her as his golden eyes fill with sorrow.

_'I'm so sorry Serge,'_ were her last thoughts before she loses consciousness.

"What?" Says Glenn, he looks to the demi-human then to Serge in disbelief. Lynx in Serge's body turns his attention to Glenn, his smile changing into a feral grin.

"Boo," he says as some sort of dark energy surrounds the palm of his hand; with it he blasts the knight to the floor unconscious and laughs. He turns back to Kid and pulls her by the hair, the bloody dagger still in his hand as he positions it at her neck.

"This is the end of the road for you, Kid. I'll send you to see Lucca heh heh..." Lynx says but then looks to Serge and smiles, changing his mind and dropping her to the floor again. Serge was confused, Lynx could have killed her off right then, so why didn't he? He was tired and felt sick on the inside. Watching his two friends suffer tremendously, and all he could do was watch. He was useless to help, useless to do anything, useless to everyone.

'_No! There's still time to do something, but what?__' _Serge looked around hoping to find something he could use to his advantage. He wasn't about to let Lynx get the last laugh. Even if it meant to die he felt that he had to try something.

The Dragon Tear was still right there, the cause of all his problems only a few feet within his reach. What would happen if he were to destroy it? Maybe it would reverse the process, and they'd switch back. Lynx wasn't paying any attention to him, he had dropped the Silver Swallow so that he could get his hands on his Scythe, his back was turned as he studied the weapon.

Serge might have a chance to make things right, but that window of opportunity was growing slim. He looked to Kid, who was not even moving; she had been there for him helping him in anyway possible, now was the time to repay the favor. He reached for and retrieved his Swallow, gripping it tightly as he struggled to get up and used it to keep himself standing. He suppressed the urge to gasp in pain, the slightest noise might rouse Lynx's attention and stop him from doing anything.

_'Only chance... Make it count,'_ he thought to himself as he threw himself into a running start, charging towards the ancient artifact. Lynx turned around only to catch glimpse of his former self running in direction of the precious tear. In a single strike, Serge was able to knock the Dragonian artifact over, sending it crashing towards the ground.

It sounded like shattering glass is it impacted with the floor. A wave of blinding, white light shot out consuming everything in the room, making it impossible to see. It only lasted for a few seconds before the light died down. The Dragon Tear had shattered to pieces, but nothing had changed.

"YOU FOOL!" Lynx yelled suddenly catching Serge off guard as he struck his former self with a powerful punch to the side of his head. Serge lost his balance and collapse once again, but Lynx didn't finish there as he kicked him again just to make sure that Serge suffered for what he did.

Serge gave him a sad smile and even forced a bit of a laugh knowing that the tear was destroyed and that he would never be able to return to his true self ever again, but at least it was better than being in the hands of his most hated enemy.

"What's so funny?" Lynx asked, he looked down on the floor and saw the fragments that were scattered over the pedestal and even a few on Serge's shoes.

"The tear is gone...you'll never...you'll never be able to use it AGAIN!" Serge yelled at the top of his lungs, expressing all the anger he could muster towards himself. Lynx eyes narrowed as he stared at himself, before he snorted and turned away.

"It doesn't matter. I got what I wanted, the tear has become worthless to me now..." He turned around and faced Serge again, whose smile suddenly faded.

"Just as your very existence has become..."

A black sphere formed around Serge, picking him off the ground, but leaving him confined within the bubble. Serge could feel the pressure building up within him almost crushing him inside, to the point that he howled in pain. He could hear Lynx laughing, enjoying his screams. No one could hear him begging, no one could help him escape. No one could save him from himself. It was pointless to continue, he just wanted it to end right then. At least then the pain would go away.

Eventually it did, but so did everything else. Nothing was there for him anymore; it just faded away into oblivion.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 Dream or Reality?

**A/N: **Been doing some editing and I'd figured I should work on this one in quite a while, seeing as I haven't edited a chapter in this story in a while. I revised chapter 1 and got quite a lot done on that. (total of 9 pages compared to the original 5 and a half) I think I managed to clear up some things that were confusing that I hadn't done the last time and now I have to do the same to this one and the next.

Anyway my rambling is annoying so on with the story but first, the **disclaimer**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Cross or Digimon

**Code Thing  
**"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_**Attacks/Techs/Elements  
**_Words that express meaning_

**Chapter 2 Dream or Reality?**

_What was the start of all this?_

_When did the cogs of fate begin to turn?_

_Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now,_

_From deep within the flow of time._

_But for a certainty, back then_

_We loved so many yet hated so much_

_We hurt others and were hurt ourselves._

_Yet even then we ran like the wind_

_Whilst our laughter echoed_

_Under cerulean skies..._

_Yet all I see is Darkness..._

Serge...

Serge...

"Oi, Serge, wake up," I feel something smack me in the cheek a few times before I opened my eyes. Groggily, I find myself staring into the light blue eyes of my friend Kid. "Wha-"

I was lying down; I slowly sit up as Kid moves away from me, she makes a face and stands up looking away probably angry with me that I had dozed off. "Sleeping like a beachbumb," I hear Kid sigh before she mutters to herself. It only takes me a few seconds to realize that I was was sitting down on the sparkling sands of Opassa Beach.

But how?

How did I get here?

I remember that we were in Fort Dragonia, and we had made it through all the way to the main chamber at the top of the fort. Kid, Glenn, and I had entered, and found Viper there along with Lynx. We first fought the General and defeated him before everything took a turn for the worst. They were allies yet, Lynx did away with Viper. He was only using him, and when he got him out of the way, the demi-human came after us, but we managed to beat him as well.

Then like in my first dream, everything changed. The pain I felt before I changed then Kid lying on the floor, her body not moving at all as a small pool of blood collected itself where she was stabbed. A few feet away from Kid was Glenn who had been knocked out cold and was also on the floor.

Looking down at me was a boy. He had blue eyes, a red bandana with intricate designs worn over his blue hair, he was wearing a black shirt under a chain mail vest, and dark blue shorts that reached down to his knees. He was holding onto a dagger that was stained with fresh blood, it was practically dripping off the blade.

That boy was me!

But I hadn't done it! But I couldn't have! It was Lynx looking like me who had done all those horrible things. Lynx who had become me, staring down at me a pitiless gaze as I had become him. I was no longer human as I was lying on the floor watching in terror as the impostor smiled darkly in delight.

After that, there was the pain again then darkness...

Then Kid slapping me around for no paying attention.

I dusted the sand away from my clothes, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. It takes me a while to realize that it was just another dream. I suppress a groan, that it's the strangest I've had in so long, and definitely much worse than the ones from before. I close my eyes thinking.

_'It felt so real...'_

I couldn't help but shudder inwardly, I remove my gloves to examine my hands. They were tanned lightly, and not covered in fur like those of a demi-human; I studied my hair tugging at it so that I could see that it was still blue, heck my clothes were those that I would normally wear. I was still myself, same old Serge. I sigh in relief that I was myself and once more felt I had nothing to worry about. Still, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong, but I knew it couldn't be true…

Right?

Nothing to worry about.

Kid turns around and stares at me for a second tapping her foot impatiently, "Well?" she says and I can't help but stare back at her confused. She looks at me disappointedly and turns her attention back to the open sea. I feel bad for dozing off and forgetting whatever it was that she was talking about, but having known Kid for the last few days, I think it might have had something to do with Lynx.

I knew Kid hated the demi-human with a passion, I remember back shortly when we were on the Water Dragon Isle that she told me a bit about her past. She was an orphan and someone had taken her in, her _Sis_ as Kid called her. She never did tell me the name of the woman who raised her, but I had a feeling that her name must have been Lucca, the name that was spoken in my dream. Despite where it came from, Lucca seemed like a fitting name for such a person. And from what Kid says, she must have been an inventor of sorts. Maybe that's why Lynx raided Kid's home in the first place to kidnapped her Sis.

I can't imagine what that must have felt like, losing someone you cared about. I can't imagine being alone and struggling to survive bearing nothing but hatred and a need for revenge. But why did he do that?

I shudder again at the thoughts that race through my mind. Thoughts that only arouse questions; why was he so interested in me, there was nothing special about me or anyone in my village. How could he have known who I was to begin with? I don't even exist in this world anymore, that was made clear to me the night we snuck into Viper Manor and met that strange prophet who told me, that there were two worlds, and that I had died in this world 10 years ago, but lived in my own. But I still didn't understand why did my living or dying cause the world to split in two, and speaking of two worlds, why hasn't the Lynx of my world (if he does indeed exist in my world) gone looking for me as well?

I try to distract myself from these discouraging thoughts and stare at Kid's braided blonde hair that was swaying to the left then the right as the wind blew past us, I wonder just how many hair bands did she use to keep it sticking that way? I should ask her, though chances are that she'll snap at me and say that it's none of my business.

She dangerous with that attitude of hers, yet I wouldn't change that for the whole world. Who knows, if there's that tough nature of hers on the outside then maybe there's a sweet, kind girl on the inside, a beautiful girl . I wonder what she would do if I ask her to put that hair of hers down. I find myself surprised to be thinking this way about Kid. I've only known her for a few days, but already I found myself falling for her.

I got the feeling that she was mad at me. What was she trying to ask me? I look up and see a few the birds that were flying above us. Maybe I should apologize.

Before I can even try to get up and call out to her, Kid turns around and is smiling at me. She extended her gloved hand out to me. Strange when I stared at her, how her blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"C'mon," she says, I figure she's not mad at all and grab her hand, she helps me up to my feet and starts leading me somewhere. It turns out that she's leading me towards the water; apparently it doesn't matter to Kid whether our clothes got wet. We head deeper to the point where our feet can no longer touch the sandy ocean floor.

Had I not overcome that fear of drowning that I had developed as I child I would have been panicking right now, but I had to admit that I was kinda enjoying being in here and having fun at the moment. Kid begins to splash me without warning so I do the same. Her giggle makes me smile and laugh, but me being distracted only gives her the chance to trick me and splash me again. I don't know what brought about this sudden behavior in Kid, but I didn't care as we played on for the next couple of minutes

Eventually Kid began taking this a bit too serious and dived underwater pulling me down seconds later. She lets go and I swim back up taking deep breaths as I wait for Kid to pop up again. She appears with a splash and starts laughing. It may have seemed funny to her, it certainly was not for me.

"What?" she notices the look on my face and smiles, "It was just a little water, what harm can it do? Eh Serge?" she says to me. I shake my head, and think about swimming back to shore, I turn around but Kid suddenly swims around and appears to block the path in front of me.

"C'mon Serge don't start acting like such a wuss," she says, her smile on her face changing to a smirk before she swims closer and pushes my head underwater. I fight back and struggle to get back up.

But every time I got free, her hand would find its way to my face and shoves me back down. This wasn't funny anymore, why wouldn't she stop? This wasn't like Kid at all. I look up and notice her as she shoved my head deeper, I couldn't help but feel that she was enjoying this.

I break free again and gasp for air, "Kid… Stop…" I plead, but she pushes me down every time I got back up.

"What's the matter serge? Don't tell me yer afraid?" she replies mockingly.

"Please…this… isn't funny…" I continue to gasp.

"No, it's not," Kid stops and looks at me thoughtfully. "But it is now!" she exclaims as she punches me in the face and laughs at me as she grabs me by my hair and begins to torture me once again.

"Why?…Kid?…Why?" I started to choke before some water entered my lungs. Even then she didn't listen nor did she answer, all I could hear from her was more of a sadistic laugh.

Then everything changed.

I'm submerged underwater, deafening the sounds of Kid's laughter as I struggle and reach above to move her hand away, but fail. I see something that wasn't there before, Glowing red orbs looking down at me. More water rushes into my mouth and there's a burning feeling in my chest beginning to surface.

It wasn't real, this wasn't real. This couldn't have been Kid doing this to me, she would never do something like that. It was a trick, a demon in a guise of my friend, and if I don't do something to stop it soon, it might kill me. Through blurry eyes I see the Ivory Dagger that Kid usually carried in a sheath around her waist. I make a grab for it and pull it out before this impostor can do anything about it. I stop struggling long enough to drive the Dagger into its abdomen.

The hand releases it's hold on me, and I am able to swim up to surface, taking deep breaths as I stare at the being floating in the water in front of me. It had its eyes closed, its arms dropped to the side. I'm still holding onto the dagger watching intently as this Kid opens its eyes and stares at me, her blue eyes widen in shock as a hand appears covered in watery blood. Blood slowly starts seeping from her abdomen and tainting the water surrounding us both.

"S-serge?" Kid manages to sputter out, a trail of blood starts peeking through the corner of her lips. I don't know what to think this must have been another trick, unless this was the real deal and I had...

"Why?" she says as she slowly begins to sink underwater.

I hadn't, had I?...

I panic and try to reach out and grab her hand, I didn't care if this was real or not. But it's too late as the water had now changed from clear to a murky red.

"NO! Kid?" I yell and take a deep breath before diving down to find my friend, it was hard to see anything and it seemed that Kid had vanished. That was impossible! I didn't want to, but I couldn't hold my breath in much longer and was forced to swim back up to the surface. I could yell for help, but if I did, then I might be too late.

Something catches me by surprise, I feel it grab me by the ankle and pulls me back down without warning. "Aggh-!" I cry out allowing more water to rush into my mouth.

I kick and struggle as I sink deeper, everything starts to get darker. I tried to swim upwards, but it seems impossible as if something was determined to keep me here, pulling me further down so that I may never escape. I try to look below me and I see the same pair of crimson colored eyes staring back at me as whatever it was continued to force me down into the darkness.

The harder I tried, the deeper I sank. I could feel the pain surfacing once more. It kept adding up. The pressure, the burning pain in my lungs and head.

In my mind I could hear his voice, my voice calling out and taunting me.

"You'll never be free Lynx, just admit it…you lost."

_**Lynx?…**_

I continue to struggle momentarily noticing that something has changed again. I could see it as I waved my hands frantically and kept trying to get free. Even then I saw that that there was something different about my hands, they seemed a bit bulkier but I wasn't sure anymore; my vision was getting blurry and though my eyes couldn't see clearly to begin with.

There was nothing that I could do to escape this dream, no this reality.

I had lost everything, and I knew that she was gone now that I would never see Kid again. I wasn't me anymore, I was a monster. And if by miracle I did manage to get away, what then? Why bother when I had nothing left, who would want me, who even love me?

I was doomed.

Finally, I gave and tried to look up, craning my neck enough to see the light. It was strange but I didn't care anymore, it was too late, I can't go on. I guess that Death was finally able to catch up with me after so long.

Well if I die then at least maybe then I'll be able to see Kid again…

Maybe…

**To Be Continued  
**Good? Bad? What did you all think of this? It's only 2 pages longer than the original though I intended to make it a bit longer, but in the end I couldn't do much about it.


End file.
